


New Fic Series

by ThatRandomDude



Series: Local Irishman tries to save the world [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Eleven's irish in this series, Other, Yes you read that right, just a heads up about my new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomDude/pseuds/ThatRandomDude
Series: Local Irishman tries to save the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995043





	New Fic Series

So yeah, welcome to this new series called "Local Irishman tries to save the world".

Yes, you know what that means, Eleven's Irish in this series (I just liked the idea of the Luminary being Irish)

Yes, so this is basically a series of Dragon Quest XI fics, but it focuses on the party's shenanigans. Irish Eleven is not limited to this fic series because you know how Square Enix made the Luminary a silent protagonist so we could project our own personality onto him?

This series (and many other of my DQ11 fics) is just Dragon Quest XI except Eleven is a chaotic neutral, wisecracking, Irish human being who has no regard for any rules whatsoever (which is why he and Erik are a chaotic duo).

_**also my interpretation of Eleven tries to hit on Erik at any given moment so except some Luminerik OK bye** _


End file.
